When the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) developed the AS1852 specification, conventional turbine engines installed in aircraft were powered by either aviation gasoline (also known as “avgas”) or jet fuel. New aircraft piston engines powered by less expensive jet and diesel fuels, however, cannot operate on regular avgas. Therefore, in order to avoid engine failures in flight, it is highly desirable to develop a new fuel nozzle spout adapter to prevent introduction or delivery of the wrong type of fuel into these new aircraft piston engines.